


What We Do

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin is brought to Camelot as a part of their peace talks between his home kingdom and Camelot, he accidentally ends up pregnant to none other than the prince of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Uther and Balinor's kingdoms have been at war or at least very unfriendly for years. During a difficult peace conference, their respective sons meet and have a secret affair. One of them ends up pregnant.
> 
> Special thanks to the fest mods for letting me have an extension whilst real life gets a bit mad.

~

Sunlight spilled into the room, falling in a distorted of pattern on the ground, a mirror of the pattern in the glass. There was silence but for the rustle of papers, as weary blue eyes traced the words before them again and again. A frown creased his forehead, and he pulled a blank sheet of parchment out, and dipping his pen he quickly scribbled a message down.  
It was with a sigh he nodded at what he had written there, pushing the sheet to the side and stapling his fingers together.

He was still sat in place when a knock came at the door, and he didn’t even bother looking up as the arrival entered.

“What was in the message?” He wasn’t surprised to hear his wife’s voice. After all there weren’t many people who would wander into his chambers without invitation.  
Looking up he met Hunith’s eyes.

“Uther responded to our proposal of a treaty between our kingdoms.”

“That’s good news then, isn’t it?” She asked as his frown remained in place.  
“I have been invited to Camelot so we can negotiate in person.”

“It’s hardly unexpected that he’d want to discuss everything directly, rather than having to wait as messages are sent by road.” Balinor nodded, though there was still tension in his expression.

“Yes.” He shakes his head, turning back to his desk. “I’m thinking of bringing Merlin along, it’s the perfect opportunity for him to learn.” Hunith nodded at the suggestion.

“I know you’re worried about Uther, but it’s an opportunity you can’t pass up if we’re to finally have peace.”

Balinor tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk, acknowledging his wife’s words.

“I’ve already written our reply to Uther, that we’ll be accepting his invitation to arrive in three weeks, it just needs to be passed on.” He waved at the letter he had just finished, leaning out of the way so she could read it. “I just need to inform our son.” Chagrin tainting his last words.

“I’m sure he’ll be best pleased.” She grinned, knowing the exact opposite would be true.  
Squeezing his shoulder, he put his hand on top of hers giving a returning squeeze before he watched her leave him.

Listening to the door click shut, he hummed a note to himself, taking a moment to review what he had written before he stood to go seek his servant.

~

“Father!” Merlin’s cry was indignant, he crossed his arms firmly over his chest, and his lips formed a pout- a pout he would deny to the end. He absolutely did not want to have anything to do with Camelot, let alone visiting the kingdom that was notorious for its king’s uncompromising hard views on magic.

His father was stood at the other end of Merlin’s room, unmoved my Merlin’s outburst.

“You need to learn more about what will be expected of you once I’m no longer king.”

“But, Camelot?” He put the book he had been reading aside, and met his father’s stare.

“Yes Camelot, Merlin. I expect no more complaints on the issue.”

Crossing his arms, Merlin gave no response, so Balinor continued, “you will need to talk to the servants so they know what to pack for you. That’s including your ceremonial robes, before you think otherwise.”

Nodding reluctantly, Merlin asked, “how long are we staying for?”

“I expect it will take us a little under a month to complete negotiations, knowing Uther and everything that will need to be discussed.”

Merlin felt his shoulders dropped as he listened, sure he had been away from the kingdom before. In fact, he enjoyed traveling, he just did not relish spending so long away from home, and in a place like Camelot. He exhaled knowing there wasn’t really anything he could do, and turned to get back to his book. Just as he was sitting back down, expecting that his father would be leaving, when instead he coughed pointedly.

Looking back up, his left eyebrow shot up in a very close imitation of Gaius.

“Whilst we are there, you’ll be expected to show off your combat skills. It’s likely you’ll be pitted against Prince Arthur, as a demonstration of our kingdom’s strength. With that in mind, I want you to make sure you’re not neglecting your training.”

"When do I ever do that?" Merlin answered, words dripping with incredulity, to which Balinor sent him a meaningful look.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He held Merlin's gaze, until Merlin had felt a warmth in his ears. "Whilst we are there I expect you to be on your best behaviour. We need to show Uther that we are a strong kingdom, and that means that you can't be going round making friends with all the servants, and you must maintain yourself whilst under the days to both the Camelot knights and nobles. You are a prince Merlin so you shall need to act like one."

“Fine, father.”

~

The journey to Camelot was as uneventful as could be wished for, especially travelling in an as a sizeable group as theirs.

Accompanying Balinor and Merlin were fifteen of their knights and three servants, one to tend their horses as needed and the other two to play squire again as needed by the knights.

Will, who was Merlin’s best friend, as well as one of the kingdom’s knights was riding besides Merlin at his left, trying to goad the prince with teasing remarks.

“Will! I’m supposed to be acting proper, you have to stop with the teasing, and sooner rather than later would be helpful.”

“Spoil, sport.” Will said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes slightly back at Merlin. “you’re totally turning into a kiss-arse.”

“I am not!” Merlin cried indignantly.

“Whatever you say, your highness.” Will sing-songed back, kicking his horse faster and trotting away from Merlin.

“Gods damn it, Will.” Merlin muttered to himself, shaking his head at his friend. He heard a few sniggers from behind him, and looking around he was met with a few tight smiles from the knights which had heard the exchange. Shaking his head even more, Merlin turned back to the front, he might as well put into practice his prince-lyness.

~  
Merlin scowled as the servant combed through his hair, getting the dark strands to lie flat. His fingers itched to tug at the skin tight collar, of the deep blue shirt he had to wear for this evenings feast.

He knew why it was that he was forced to have a servant attend him, that of course didn't mean he had to like it, not one bit. He was used to having a servant around sure, but he usually tried to limit how much they fussed over his appearance.

Finally, the man seemed satisfied with Merlin’s hair, and brought over his decorative cloak. It was made of a thick forest green velvet, lined and trimmed with a slightly reflective blue fabric, the collar sewn with thin silver thread. It felt warm on his shoulders as the servant passed the ties over them, Merlin tilted his chin up to allow the servant to fasten it in place.

The was a knock at the door, just as the servant finally stepped away, apparently finished straightening out Merlin’s clothes. Before the prince had the opportunity to even call out in answer, the servant had crossed the room and opened the door. Another servant stood on the other side.

“I’m here to fetch the prince for dinner.”

Rather than wait for the message to be ferried along, as if he had somehow managed not to have heard- Merlin answered directly.

“Lead the way.” He said, enjoying the look of shock on both of the servant’s face’s at this. Suppressing a smile to himself, Merlin left the room, slinking around the servant still stood in the door.

“Ready to go?” Merlin encouraged, after the servant failed to shake his shock, his voice light so he realised he was not angry.

The servant nodded, posture becoming slightly ridged before he led the way door the corridor.

Nearing what doors to what he remembered as the great hall, he spotted his father arriving from the left, being similarly lead by female servant.

“Father,” Merlin greeted with a nod, as they fell into step besides each other. Balinor gave no response, and they continued to the door in silence. When they reached it the servants stepped aside, as the guards on the door heaved the wooden panels open.

Merlin remembered to hold his head high as they entered, both of them pausing only a moment as they were directed to their seats near the head of the table.

Inside was already busy, though Uther and Arthur were not present. Merlin tried to stay just a little behind his father as they crossed the room, suddenly conscious of all the eyes following his every movement.

They reached their chairs, Merlin taking a second to sweep his cloak out of his way before he sat. He let his eyes rove the room, now he was less conspicuous. Taking in the beautiful architecture of room, then the sea of red that was the knights of Camelot, broken only by the rich green of Dyfed.

There was a steady hum of chatter, which was broken when the king and prince arrived, silence fell once more over the occupants, Merlin leant forwards from where he was trying to take in as many details of their host as possible.

King Uther stuck an imposing figure to Merlin, with his jewel encrusted crown, sat upon greying hair and expression stern in a way which would make anyone cower. Feeling slightly unnerved, he flicked his eye to the prince, struck instantly by the gold of his hair, but then moments later by the expression of arrogance on his face.

Frowning, Merlin flopped back into his chair, deciding instantly that he did not like the Camelot prince.

He would be the first to admit he didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the going’s on of his father and Uther, it’s not that he didn’t know the importance of what was occurring, just more that it was so boring. Instead he struck up a conversation with a long haired knight who was sat nearby.

“So you’re the Prince of Dyfed, hmm?”

“Yes, sir knight.”

“Oh, please call me Gwaine.” The familiarity in Gwaine’s tone caught Merlin off guard for a moment, he had been expecting Uther’s knights to be even more disciplined than his father’s ones, after hearing what Uther was like.

“Umm, right, Gwaine.”

“You’re awfully pretty for a prince.” Merlin’s eyes widened in shock, and he click his mouth shut, hardly knowing what the correct response was.

“Ah, thank you?”

“Don’t mention it.” Gwaine leant in close as he spoke, and Merlin found himself trying to put as much distance between their faces as he could without the other noticing. Merlin felt his ears growing warm as he and Gwaine stared each other in the eyes.

“Did you want something, Gwaine?”

“Not really, I just wanted to say hello.” The knight then winked at Merlin, before moving back to his own seat and leaving Merlin to eat his meal in peace.

~

The king’s hadn’t wanted to wait long before testing Merlin and Arthur’s skills against each other, so only two days after the Dyfed party had arrived, Merlin found himself dressed in his light armour, and all up pushed out onto the arena.

He was initially surprised at how many of the kingdom’s citizens had turned up for the fight, but once Arthur stepped out he understood why. It was clear the people loved the prince.

Merlin rolled his shoulders back, shifting in place, as he watched Arthur opposite him. His sword was comfortable weight in his hand, though he knew he would struggle against the other prince he was determined to try his hardest.

He waited for Arthur to make the first move, a wide swing from the right, a move intending to trying and catch Merlin off balance, but the dark haired prince used his smaller frame to his advantage, and scooting out of the way.

Bringing his own sword up Merlin met Arthur’s next attack directly, his own light blue eyes meeting Arthur’s own darker ones.

The moment passed quickly, and they parted.

Merlin ducked another swing from Arthur, feeling the air shift as it the blade passed incredibly close to his face. He couldn't keep up this routine of just dodging, and offering almost no counters, he knew he would have tired too quickly.

As he had been determined to make an effort at sword fighting before they had even begun he thought he might as well throw all he had into it. 

Changing his stance, Merlin lunged forwards, his swipe was countered easily by Arthur, but Merlin could see by the tiny flicker on the other's face that he had not been expecting it.

Using this surprise to his advantage he brought his sword round for another go, aiming low as if to try and take out Arthur's legs.

He got close to actually landing his blow to not only the crowd’s surprise, but his own.  
Staying true to his reputation however Arthur blocked the blow, in a move that would surely have been impossible had anyone else attempted it.

Jarred from the impact of his blade on the Camelot prince's Merlin tried to put some distance between them, only for Arthur to press what was now his advantage and, and with one well-placed hit, had Merlin disarmed.

All around the crowds went wild with cheers, but instead of surrendering as most were expecting, Merlin danced backwards, putting himself out of Arthur's swing range, brought both of his hand up in from of himself and so. A single word cast a spell that sent Arthur flying backwards.

The prince didn't travel far, landing on his bum a couple of metres from where he had been standing, as Merlin had made sure to suitably dampen his power, not wanting to actually injure him.

Silence fell from all sides, to the extent that a pin could be heard landing.

Both combatants froze in place. One suddenly unsure whether he had made the right move then other shocked that such a tactic had been employed, and employed successfully in full view of those who were known to distrust it.

Slowly, Merlin let his face fall to his side, as a murmur started with the crowd. Merlin tried to keep his expression blank as he watched Arthur rise across from him. The prince dusted himself off, strengthening his grip on his sword and cross the space that remained between him and Merlin.

He almost expected to have the blade levelled at his throat, and found his eyes sliding slowly closed with each step that Arthur took. He mentally braced as the sound of boots moving across the ground stopped, but as seconds passed and nothing happened he slowly pulled his eyes apart.

Merlin’s mouth parted in surprise, at not finding a sword in his face but rather a hand held out in invitation.

“Congratulations.”

“...” It wasn’t often Merlin found himself speechless, but he certainly was now, unable to tear his gaze away from Arthur’s extended hand.

Arthur gave a meaningful cough after Merlin failed to respond, inching his hand closer.

Snapping his jaw closed, Merlin met Arthur’s hand giving it a firm shake, his thin fingers fitting easily within Arthur’s warm and strong ones.

“Thank you.” A small smile spread across his face, one which Arthur returned before the knight gave a tug on their joined hands. Merlin stumbled towards a step and Arthur leant in.

“Just so you know, using magic is totally cheating and we shall be having a rematch before you leave.” The whisper was accompanied by a wink, and Merlin felt himself blush.

~

The rest of the day went incident free, until the formal dinner that evening. Uther had of course heard of what had occurred earlier, and spent the entire time Merlin was in the room sending barely subtle glares his way. If it hadn’t been for the expectations everyone else in the room had for him as well as the- not sympathetic but at least understanding looks Arthur shot his way every time he had a chance- Merlin would be hunched towards, eyes just peeking out from under his fringe.

He didn’t pay a massive amount of attention to the conversation between his father and Uther, knowing it was all a part of some complex political game.

He and Arthur found themselves holding their own conversation of as much of a one as they could under scrutiny. Becoming more and more involved the more wine they both drank, so by the time dessert rolled around they were both rosy cheeked, and starting to relax.

Merlin hummed around a mouthful of his honey cream tart, savouring the different spices that were in used in this kingdom. Sat across from him Arthur grinned at his blatant enjoyment.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and continued to eat quickly finishing his own portion. Downing his fork, he glanced at his father, doing a double take when his brain caught up with that fact that his father hadn’t finished his own dessert, and had instead pushed it aside as if he wasn’t intending to finish it. Pursing his lips, Merlin slide his hand along the table his fingers stretching out until he could touch the edge of the plate. Sucking in the tongue he realised had started to creep out of the corner of his mouth, he glanced up at his father and seeing that he had no intention of stopping him, Merlin curled his fingers over the edge of the plate and pulled it towards himself.

“Careful with that, you don’t want to spoiler your thin figure.”

“Shut up.” Merlin chucked a forkful of cream at Arthur, predictably missing him, and instead aiming a glare at him.

They continued their back and forth bickering until it became time to leave for bed.

They both waited for their fathers to leave before following them out, as a leisurely stroll. Walking, they crowded into each other's space, laughing as Merlin tripped and ended up leaning his whole weight on Arthur.

Straightening Merlin met Arthur’s eyes, they both froze, just staring, before Arthur broke the gaze, dragging Merlin along behind him through the castle.

Merlin had no idea where they were going until they arrived, in what Merlin assumed what Arthur’s room.

The door was slammed behind them and without so much as a pause, Arthur had Merlin backed against the nearest wall.

It wasn’t so much a kiss as a clash of too strong, but opposing forces. Merlin pressed his tongue forwards, meeting Arthur’s as their lips parted. He threaded his fingers into Arthur’s blond hair, tugging insistently as the prince pressed his body against his own.

A leg pressed in between his own, directing him backwards until his back met with the wall. The pressure increased as leg pushed closer, and Merlin felt himself start to harden. His other hand snaked around Arthur’s back and under his shirt, fingers splaying out on warm, soft skin. One of Arthur’s hand was caressing his cheek, while the other worked at his own shirt, pulling it free of the thin belt around his waist.

He hummed into the kiss, as Arthur nipped at his lower lip. He rolled his hips forwards, and eliciting a gasp from him, as his shirt was finally pulled completely free. Breaking apart, Merlin allowed Arthur to push his shirt off over his head, and at the same time he wrestled Arthur’s up and off.

There was a pause as they both took in each other, before they were on each other once more, mouths and fingers exploring every bit of skin they could reach. Merlin could feel Arthur’s erection through their trousers, and he knew the prince could feel his as they pressed themselves chest to chest.

They rutted against each other, drawing pleasure from the way each brush of skin clad in fabric moved against their cocks.

“Bed…” Arthur managed to gasp out, his hot breath puffing against Merlin’s ear, which he had been kissing. Blinking wide eyes, Merlin nodded, grunting out some vague affirmation.  
If Arthur hadn’t pulled him away from the wall, towards the bed, Merlin doubted he would have made it.

Arthur dragged him across the room and pushed him back onto the soft bed, and before Merlin had even the presence of mind to complain about being pushed, Arthur was back on him, the blonde’s mouth on his and his hands working at the laces of his trousers. Realising what the other prince was doing, Merlin trailed his own hands down Arthur’s stomach, aiming for the hem of his trousers to reciprocate and work them off.

It didn’t take long for knots to be untied, and before they both knew it trousers, shoes and socks had been discarded. There was no observatory pause this time, instead Merlin sat up, from his position under Arthur, and ran his hand experimentally along the underside of Arthur’s cock, making the other man archer forwards, eyes flickering in pleasure.

Merlin stroked the other man a few more times, enjoying the sounds he was able to bring out of his mouth, before Arthur took a hold of his hand stopping him. Worried, Merlin met Arthur’s eyes.

“Arth-” His question was cut off by the other’s hungry expression. Brows furrowing, Merlin waited for Arthur to make a move, which the blond did. Leaning forwards, he reached over Merlin’s right shoulder, there was the clack of items being moved, and as Arthur pulled back Merlin saw what it was he had retrieved.

“Can I?” The questioned needed nothing more than those two words, to get Merlin nodding back eagerly.

“Yes.” His voice came out low and slightly rough.

Arthur directed him to lay backward, with a hand to his shoulder. Merlin spread his legs apart once he had shifted his weight, presenting himself to Arthur, who uncorked the vial and poured a generous amount of the contents on his fingers.

Merlin couldn’t pull his eyes away from Arthur’s fingers, watching as if in a trance as he rubbed them together to both warm and spread the oil.

He wasn’t sure exactly he was expecting from Arthur, but as he leant forwards capturing Merlin’s lips in yet another kiss, whilst at the same time pressing one finger to his hole. He didn’t enter straight away, just teased small circles, making Merlin whine in want.

He felt Arthur smile against his lips, just a second before he was entered. Merlin squashed the urge to wriggle, as he was slowly stretched, wanting Arthur to just hurry up already.

Once Arthur added a second finger, he hit that spot that make Merlin’s eyes round back, and a long moan fall from his lips. As Arthur withdrew a little, ready to add a third finger, Merlin couldn’t help but breath out his name.

“Arthur.” This got him a smug grin in return, and as the fingers re-entered him, Arthur spoke.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“I would be more if you would just get on with it already.” He teased back, lifting his hips to force Arthur’s fingers deeper.

“Demanding aren’t we.” The words were coupled with a complete withdrawal, which had Merlin glaring back at him. He would have given some sort of snarky reply had Arthur not then taken that moment to brush the tip of his dick against his entrance.

The pause was only brief however and Arthur slowly, pushed in until he was fully seated. Feeling Arthur filling him completely had Merlin groaning, his head thrown back to expose his long pale neck.

Arthur started to move, setting a quick and deep pace, making Merlin shout out as his prostate was hit. He could hear Arthur moaning over his own cries, volume increasing as they both got closer and closer. Feeling himself drawing close, Merlin found Arthur’s dark eyes, enjoying the flush he also saw high, on the other’s cheeks.

Another snap of Arthur’s hips had Merlin coming hard over his and Arthur’s chest’s, a cry of the Camelot prince’s name on his lips. He dropped back, arms suddenly unable to support his own weight.

Arthur gave two more thrusts before he came himself, filling Merlin even further. He pulled out, and Merlin whined at the loss, throwing an arm out and grabbing Arthur’s arm, tugging him down to lie next to him.

“Would you mind?” Arthur asked, gesturing to the mess still splattered across both of them. With a flash of his eyes and a flick of his hand Merlin cleaned them both with his magic, snuffed the candles and lifted the blanket over them both.

Content, Merlin curled up against Arthur, smiling into the dark as an arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling him just that little bit closer.

~

When the morning came, they both hurried to get dressed, knowing it was better that they not been found in a compromising situation such as this. They didn’t speak just gathering their respective clothes, Merlin knowing he would have to get back to his room quickly so he could change.

He had just tucked his bundled up cloak under his arm and was about to open the door, when Merlin turned. He opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t, instead clicking his jaw closed. Letting his eyes linger for a moment on Arthur’s back just as it was covered by a red shirt.

Finally leaving the room, he hurried along, head ducked just slightly, refusing to make eye contact with the few servants he passed on his way back to his guest chambers.

All but jumping inside, he collapsed against the back of the door, letting his cloak fall to the floor, and instead hugging himself with his arms and a grin spread across his lips.

Being the heir to a kingdom meant he didn’t get much opportunity to indulge.

Luckily he wasn’t needed until a few hours later, so he had ample opportunity to wash up, and have a nap to sleep off the last of the alcohol still in his system, before he had to change into fresh clothes just before Will arrived.

“Hung over?” Merlin rolled his eyes, of course that would be the first thing his friend asked about, especially knowing Merlin’s low alcohol tolerance.

“I was fine until you got here, now I think I’m getting a headache.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it? I’m hurt Merlin.” Will said in Mock pain, putting a hand over his heart and gripping the fabric of his shirt.

“If you’re hurt so easily I might have to arrange some extra training for you when we get back.”

Merlin put a concerned expression on his face.

“Shut up,” Will countered, throwing a pillow at Merlin, then breaking into laughter as he hit the sorcerer directly in the face.

Using his magic to retrieve the pillow from the floor, Merlin threw it back. laughing when it bounced harmlessly off of Will’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here, anyway?”

“I just wanted to check in with my friend. You got a problem with that?”

“No, no of course not, I just know you too well.” Merlin poked his tongue out at his friend, struggling to keep a large grin from taking over his face.

“Fine. I’m avoiding training because I have my own hangover. Happy now?”

“Very.”

~

Arthur and Merlin managed to go only two days before they ended up in a dark corner of the armoury, jerking each other off. Moans and voices muffled as they hurt people passing, and in one case even entering the room.

Getting Merlin to clean themselves up, Arthur peered through a gap between as hanging swords, spotting a pair of servants, he folded back against Merlin, giving a quick shake of his head to indicate that it was not clear for them to leave.

Once the servants finally left, both Arthur and Merlin broke down into childish giggles, at the risk they had taken, and how close they had been to being found.

Resting their foreheads against each other's, hurried breaths mingling. Arthur flicked his eyes towards the door, giving a smile when the lock clicked into place.

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Arthur said, leaning forwards just so, and kissing Merlin's nose.

"I don't know, clotpole, it's your armoury."

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin's antics, "it's actually my father's."

A shrug was his only reply.

They fell back into silence, the adrenaline high from the near miss fading fast.

Merlin made to straighten his clothes up, flattening down the fabric of his top, where it had been bunched up previously. But Arthur found himself just watching, he wasn't sure of the exact pressures Merlin was under, not going very much about the kingdom he came from, but they were heavy, being as magically talented as he was rumoured to be, likely meant he was expected to maintain a neutral position. Being caught fraternising with the prince from the kingdom who held the most distrust for magic, would send the wrong message to the rest of magic's kind.

He was startled from his thoughts when the prince in question gently bumped his shoulder.

"Piece for your thoughts?"

"They're nothing interesting."

"Well, alright then." Merlin said, after a pause. "I'd best get going, my father will be wandering where I am." He gave Arthur a quick peck of a kiss then he left.

Arthur remained behind, feeling slightly bereft at being left alone once more. 

Shaking his head, Arthur mentally scolded himself, Merlin would be leaving as soon as the peace talks were concluded, talks that had started to progress nicely now the initial tension had been passed. Now was no time to be getting attached, his attentions were worth more to the kingdom, if placed elsewhere.

Shaking his head to himself, he decided that he best get back to his duties, they would help him put his Merlin from his thoughts.

~

Negotiations between the two kings was slow at the start, old rivalries coming to the surface, and making both men unagreeable. Eventually though, after a few days they seemed to reach some sort of neutral ground, allowing them to _finally_ make some progress, but even that is slow going at times.

Neither Merlin or Arthur are required to be present for all of the meetings, and so in his free time Merlin spends time wandering the castle a grounds. Fascinated by the much larger kingdom, and the different people living there. He spends some time watching the knights as they train, embarrassed to find his eyes following the prince more than anyone else.

He has also gotten to know Gwaine a little more because of this, the other knights spotting him once the session was finished and making a beeline straight over.

“See something you like?” The older knight had asked, both his eyebrows wiggling.

"It's beneficial to observe the different fighting techniques of different kingdoms, so yes, I guess I do." Merlin said, trying to head off any further remarks or advances by the knight.  
It appeared he had succeeded at least partly, by Gwaine's answering expression of disappointment. The expression didn't linger long however, and was soon replaced by an amount of cheer.

"Whatever you say, my prince." It was a casual reply, but he knew in reality it was just Gwaine conceding to him for now, but with every intention of trying again at a later point.

Merlin watched the knight as he left, admiring the charm he did exude, though knowing it was not the sort he would traditionally go for.

He turned back to the fed just in time to see Arthur approaching, he gave off a very different vibe too Gwaine altogether- more of a self-assured confidence. Merlin couldn't help but realise it was mostly not undue.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

Privately he found these formalities funny, especial given their indulgences.

"Impressed?" Arthur asked, referring to the skills of this kingdom's knights.

"I've seen better." Merlin reply with a wave of his hand. That was clearly not the answer Arthur had been hoping for as he scowled at Merlin before heading back to the castle.

Allowing a roll of his eyes Merlin chose to remain on the fields a little longer before he followed Arthur inside.

~

Merlin decided he wanted to take the lead this time, so when Arthur captured his lips and started backing him towards the bed, Merlin squinted one eye open, waiting until they were less than a foot away, before sliding his arm around Arthur's torso, and manuring him between Merlin and the bed.

Arthur's eyes widened as they broke their kiss, only for Merlin to push him back into the bed, straddling his waist just a moment later.

Merlin brushed his fingers down Arthur's body, stopping briefly at his lipped to give them a gentle squeeze. This caused Arthur to moan, and Merlin to grin, enjoying the ability to control another's pleasure.

As he worked his way downwards he shuffled his hips backwards until he felt Arthur's cock against his own soft skin. Stopping his body's movement, he trailed his hands down and down until they reached his own hips and cock. Rocking his pelvis forwards, he was able to access his own hole. He allowed his fingers to tease over the entrance, before Arthur's quickly joined in, and with a flash of his eyes he had all the digits slicked up ready to enter.

The first breach burned as it normally did, but before he even had the opportunity to dwell in that the burn melted into pleasure as his own and Arthur's fingers slowly opened him up. He moaned whenever someone pressed against that sweet spot inside of him, humming his pleasure the rest if the time, whilst beneath him, he could feel Arthur trying to rock his hips, anything to get his cock to rub against Merlin's pert behind, his eyes glued on his fingers disappearing inside of Merlin.

Once he was loosened enough, Merlin rose. Somehow having just enough presence of mind to line himself up with Arthur's cock, before lowering slowly and impaling himself on it.

Arthur groaned loud, as did Merlin, and once he was fully seated Merlin took the time to adjust, and absorb the feeling of Arthur inside of him, before impatience won out, and bracing both hands on Arthur's shoulders he lifted himself. Quickly setting a slightly jerky rhyme as he fucked himself on Arthur's cock.

It took neither of them long to reach their climax, Arthur having enjoyed being forced to submit to another's wished for the first time, and Merlin for how deep he was able to get Arthur from above.

Merlin came first his come shooting Arthur's chest reaching even up to his chin, and the clenching of Merlin's muscles around him dragging Arthur's own climax out of him with a shout.

Merlin collapsed forwards, his forehead resting against Arthur's chest as he took the time to just breath, before slowly sliding himself off of Arthur, and coming to lie next to him, skin pressing against skin in the most delightful way.

They both breathed deeply for a few minutes before Merlin cleaned them with magic as was becoming habit, and they both drifted off.

~

A few days later and finally the peace treaty was signed with both Uther and Balinor fairly happy over the negotiation details, and as such it was time for the Dyfed party to leave.

It had already taken them a whole day to pack everything away, but now they are stood on the stone steps that lead into Camelot's courtyard, making their final goodbye's.

At the centre if each party were the king's making their last pleasantries to each other whilst to the right a little were Merlin and Arthur.

They too exchanged standard farewell’s, but added, without audible words was the intention each other in the future. Each if they had to wait for one or both of their father's to have died.

Shaking hands, they held eye contact for just that moment longer than was expected, before parting.

Merlin stepped down the last few steps, accepting the reins of his horse off of a servant, before mounting his horse in one smooth movement. He adjusted his reins, swinging his leg forwards so the servant could check and tighten his girth.

As the group assembled, ready to move out, Merlin turned around one last time, his eyes searching everyone in attendance, and quickly finding Arthur. They locked eyes, and as the visiting group moved off, the blonde prince offered a short wave at Merlin.

~

A few weeks after arriving back in Dyfed, Merlin had just finished throwing up for the second time that day. Unfortunately, unlike the first time he had done so his week, this time he had been in the company of his mother.

As soon as he had all but dived for nearest window, bracing his arms against the window ledge as his stomach expelled the little he had eaten for breakfast. His mother was by his side, pressing a warm hand to his back, between his shoulder blades.

Straightening up shakily, his mother started cleaning up his face, with a cloth which she had produced from who knows where.

Using the hand still on his back she then shepherded him up to his room, bundled him into his bed, and sent a guard to fetch the physician.

“I’m fine, mother.” He attempted to shake her hand which was busy trying to gauge his temperature. He used the ends of his sleeves to wipe at his eyes, which were still damp.

“You’re not _fine_. People who are fine don’t throw up.” She used her other hand to keep him in place. “Stop wriggling.”

He looked away feeling pretty miserable now he had been forced to stop.

They waiting in silence, Merlin allowing his breathing to even out, though there was nothing he could do to stop the slight tremor his hands still had.

“Ah, uncle.” Hunith greeted Gaius as he entered. Merlin squirmed deeper under his blankets, enjoying the warmth and now just wanting to be left alone.

“You asked for me.”

“Yes, I need you to check Merlin over.” Gaius Nodded, and perched himself on the edge of Merlin's bed, so he could both rest, and get close to examine his grandnephew.

He put a hand to Merlin’s forehand just as Hunith had before him, but Merlin remained still this time knowing Gaius would have his own way of getting back at him if he didn’t comply.

“What seems to be the problem?” He finished taking Merlin’s temperature, and moved on to counting his pulse, his worn fingers pressing to the soft skin of a pale wrist.

"Camelot poisoned me." Merlin said blandly, wrapping both arms around his middle, and curling forwards a little.

"Now, now Merlin. If you had gotten food poisoning from Camelot it would have shown up a lot earlier than this." Gaius was quick to deliver a light slap to Merlin’s shoulder, receiving a frown back, as he replied, “you've probably just got a stomach bug."

Merlin sighed loudly, rubbing the heel of one hand against his stomach in an attempt to settle it.

“I’ll get you a potion with ginger extract, that should make you feel better.”

The bed creaked as Gaius rose, and Hunith gave Merlin’s hair a quick ruffle as she also stood up.

“Make sure you take the potion when Gaius gets back, and then get some rest.”

“Yes mother.” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair as he did so to try and tame the dark locks.

He watched as his mother eventually left, then taking the small bottle, swirled it’s contents around, wrinkling his nose at the colour and consistency of it.

~

Whilst Gaius’s remedies helped to settle Merlin’s stomach for the majority of the day, they failed to stop him from frequently throwing up at least once a day. Hunith had had Merlin’s meals changed to bland foods in an effort to help him, but they just made Merlin bored, and yearn for the sweet treats he was usually allowed.

He had also had to undergo several tests to try and determine the cause of his sickness, which was still proving to be a mystery to both Gaius and the other physician’s within the kingdom.

In fact, he was expecting to see Gaius this morning, and right now was just killing time by pushing his porridge around his bowl, completely uninterested in eating.

There was a knock on the door, and Merlin jerked his head, shocked from his self-induced stupor.

“Come in!” His call was met with Gaius entering the room as expected. The Physician smiled, and Merlin found himself returning it.

“Good morning, Merlin.”

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling, today?” The physician pressed the back of his hand to Merlin’s forehead. “I see you haven’t finished your breakfast.”

“I don’t feel like eating it.”

“Now, now, you’ll supposed to be making an effort so you don’t lose any more weight.” Merlin sighed, give his food another push but making no attempt to actually follow through.

“Anyway, I have another test to perform.” Merlin nodded, “this is one I found in one of my older texts, but I think given your talents there’s a possibility that it might reveal what’s affecting you.”

“All right, what do you have to do?”

“It’s fairly simple, you need to hold this crystal, while I perform a spell. The colour the crystal changes to will tell me where my suspicions are correct or not.” He held out a small, almost clear, egg shape crystal. It was completely smooth under his fingers when Merlin took it, and holding it up he could see a distorted version of his door through it.

Slipping the stone into the palm he tightened his grip over it, watching Gaius expectantly. The old man took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he started chanting. It wasn’t a long spell, and soon enough his eyes flashed the familiar gold.

Merlin felt a tinge spread through his body starting from his hand where he held the stone. the tingle seemed to move through him pausing at his stomach and warming him a little.

There was a sudden flash from the stone, which forced them both to look away, and when it died down they could see it has changed to a light blue shade.

Merlin looked to Gaius, not knowing what this meant, but when he saw his face he froze. Gaius’s eyes were wide in an uncharacteristic expression.

“What? I blue bad?” Merlin felt a trickle of dread enter his mind, was he dying? Had he actually been poisoned?

“My boy…”

“Gaius?”

“This isn’t easy to say, Merlin, but… You’re pregnant.”

Merlin felt all his blood drain from his face, his eye suddenly impossibly wide.

“W-what… You joking right?” It was a struggle to keep his voice steady, and his hands were now in a death grip on his chair.

“I’m not joking, Merlin. Though you may be a boy, for those with powerful enough magic, if you have a strong enough connection with the person you’re with it is possible to conceive.”

“Strong connec- but Ar- I mean. What?” Merlin collapsed back into the chair, his breathing coming increasingly rapid.

“Do you know who the other father is?” Gaius said gently, placing a hand on Merlin’s shoulder in an offer of support.

“...Yes… but fuck.”

"it might be better if you laid down, give yourself time come to grips with this." Gaius pressed soothingly.

"Y-yes, alright." Merlin agreed, but when he didn't move to make good the suggested Gaius had to all but haul him from the chair, wrapping an arm under Merlin's shoulders so he could support him across the room, and lay him on his bed.

Even lying down Merlin still felt like the world was spinning, he could barely comprehend what was happening.

“I’m going to fetch your parents, alright?” Gaius gave Merlin’s shoulder a pat, trying to reassure both parties, even just a little.

Merlin nodded, humming a small whimper from the back of his throat.

Alone he stared blankly up at the ceiling, sliding one hand under his shirt to rest against the soft skin of his stomach.

He found he couldn't leave it there, curling his fingers together and burying them instead in the fabric on his sheets. Waiting for what was going to be very difficult conversation.

~

It was a few days after they had discovered Merlin’s pregnancy, and after the initial shock that not only was it possible, but that Arthur Pendragon was the other father, Hunith and Balinor had worked quickly to figure what they needed to do next.

“But why do I have to go back to Camelot? They should be the ones coming here, I’m the ones that’s…” He hesitated, taking a breath before finishing his thought, “pregnant.”

Uther would never accept just your father's word in the matter and send Arthur here, no. In fact, even if he did believe it he would be reluctant to send Arthur here at all.” Gaius explained. Grumbling to himself, Merlin crossed his arms, turning away. “It will probably work out best for you anyway, both your parents will want you to marry as soon as possible, and once the kingdoms become merged, you will have to rule from Camelot, it being the larger of the two.”

Blanching Merlin stuttered out, “marriage…” His blue eyes were impossibly wide, but Gaius could do nothing but shake it head.

“You’re carrying the future heir to both kingdoms, it’s only to be expected.”

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but once they did Merlin felt his stomach turn, and he hurried to the closest window, gagging as he threw up yet again.

~

Merlin’s morning sickness continued to plague him, as he and his father prepared to head back to Camelot, leaving the warlock struggling to keep anything down throughout the day, with no appetite those rare moments when he wasn’t moments away from trying to expel his insides. As a result, the princes weight had started to drop.

Gaius frowned at his pressed his fingers together around Merlin's wrist. The prince had always been on the slighter side, but now the way his own fingers easily met when encircling one pale arm was worrying.

"You can't keep on losing weight." Blue eyes met his as Merlin processed the comment.  
"Easier said than done." He eventually said, drawing his arm close to his chest now Gaius had let it go.

Softening his expression slightly Gaius replied.

"I know my boy, that's why I'll set you on a special diet. One that should, at least reduce the nausea."

“If you say so.” He wasn't entirely convinced that any foods could make him feel any better, but at the same time was willing to try anything if it stood a chance of working. He pushed himself back up into a sitting position, rubbing one hand over his chest, and wincing a little as he felt the outline of his ribs through the thin fabric.

Gaius cast him a disapproving look, at his scepticism.

“I will try, Gaius, no need to give me that look. Just… It might not be very successful.” He let his eyes drift away, as he worried with at his lower lip.

“All I ask is that you try, my boy.”

~

At this moment he would have liked nothing better than to sink into the ground, as was the intensity of the gaze currently levelled at him. Stood in the great hall of Camelot’s castle, Merlin couldn’t recall another time where he had felt more exposed and judged, even being a prince regularly under the eyes of others.

His fingers twitched at his sides, threading themselves into the fabric of his clothes in a nervous gesture. He was keenly aware of the presence of his father stood next to him, but he stubbornly resisted glancing at him.

Stood at the front of the hall was, Uther, Arthur and a small selection of the Camelot nobles. Not exactly the sort of people Merlin wanted around when Arthur found out he was carrying the prince’s child.

“How exactly do you expect me to believe that his, _man_ is carrying my son’s child?” Uther sneered, aiming a disgusted look at Merlin.

“It’s a complex matter, but the short of it is that because of his powerful magic, Merlin is able to carry a child, despite being physically male.”

Hushed murmurs broke out amongst the nobility, to them this whole situation must seem like a complete scandal.

Merlin shuffled his feet a little, ducking his head under the few glares that were aimed his way. Throughout the exchange he had studiously been refusing to look in Arthur’s direction, scared of what the other prince was thinking about him. Did he hate him; did he think he had done it deliberately? More importantly did he even believe him?

Stealing a glance to his left he was met with the angry stare of a servant, causing him to subtly flinch away.

Taking a deep breath as Uther continued to protest the situation, he finally grit his teeth and looked up.

He was met with a blank expression on Arthur’s face, it was like the knight had no care for what was unfolding, he wasn’t even looking in Merlin’s direction, instead focused solely on his father and what he was saying.

However, as Merlin continued to stare, it seemed like he had sensed the weight of Merlin’s stare, as he turned suddenly, his eyes going straight to Merlin’s.

There was a tiny widening of Arthur’s eyes as if actually seeing Merlin had suddenly make everything real to him, as following that the blankness of his expression melted away, leaving sympathy.

The edges of his eyes softened as he tried to silently offer Merlin some support.  
Their moment was broken as Arthur spoke for the first time.

“Father, I don’t really think all these questions are necessary. What reason would they have to lie about something like that?”

Uther gave his son a measuring, look before nodding to him.

“Fine, I suppose time will tell.” He waved to a servant, “Take prince Merlin, and set him up in the room besides Arthur’s.”

Merlin followed the servant with his eyes, sparing a look at his father, before he followed the servant from the room.

~

Once Balinor had been escorted away to be served lunch.

Arthur followed with father to the room out the back of the great hall, making sure the door was closed behind him.

"He has clearly done his deliberately." Uther all but hissed. He spun back around, expression fierce.

"Father, be reasonable. I don't think anyone anticipated this happening." Arthur's hands went to his hips and he levelled his gaze at Uther. "Besides, it wasn't like he had to coerce me or anything. Not that he even tried to."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the intensity of the King’s glare somehow managed to increase.

“You’re saying to willingly coupled with our enemy’s son!?”

“Balinor is not our enemy, you just signed a peace treaty with him.”

Uther inhaled sharply, air whistling as he did so, “this is clearly a plan to undermine me.”

“Father…”

“I expect you to be vigilant for any signs of deceit.”

Holding in a sigh of frustration about his father’s paranoia, Arthur answered with what he knew would at least mollify his father.

“Whatever you ask, my lord.” He gave a shallow nod, hands clasped behind his back as he waited for his father to leave the room, before he dared relax.

As the latch clicked closed Arthur shook his head, unable to believe the way his father was behaving, but hoping that once it became undeniable that Merlin was indeed pregnant he would start to relent.

~

It was decided that Merlin should be moved into the previously locked room that joined Arthur's, the intention being that both princes would sleep separately, but that Arthur would have all the access he wanted to his child.

Intentions however, do not always manifest, and Merlin would spend almost every night by Arthur's side, in Arthur's bed.

Because of the Haste of his departure, Merlin hadn't had the opportunity to pack many of his belongings so after being shown to his new room by a servant, he had dumped his bag on the floor, and flopped straight down onto his bed, burying his face into a pillow.

He didn't want to be here, and the stress of everything was making he feel sick again. He screwed his eyes up, curled his legs close, and trying to force himself to sleep.

He must have succeeded as the next thing he knew he was blinked his eyes open to a room now lit by candles.

He stretched out, feeling his muscles protest and his joints crack after having be curled up so long. Yawning he sat up, straining his ears for any sounds beyond his doors. There were the soft sounds of movement from behind the door which Merlin guessed lead to Arthur’s own rooms.

Stepping softly across the room, he pressed his ear against the wood, trying to figure out if Merlin Arthur was alone on the other side.

After a few minutes of listening, he decided the other prince was alone, so with just a slight pause, he pushed open the door. He was still nervous about Arthur’s exact reaction to Merlin being pregnant, but knew it would be better to confront him sooner rather than later.

Initially he was slightly shocked by how dark it was inside of the room, and it took he a while to actually spot Arthur in the darkness, but once he did he found himself growing more confident.

Entering the room, Arthur still hadn’t noticed him, sitting as he was at his desk, focused intently on something on his desk.

Pushing the door behind him closed, he had to work to suppress a grin as the click of the door closing made Arthur jump.

“Merlin!”

“Evening.” His greeting was simple, and delivered quietly as fretted internally.

Arthur was on his feet in an instant, almost knocking his chair over in his haste. He crossed the room in a matter of seconds, both his hands finding places on Merlin’s shoulders.

“Are you alright? I checked in on you earlier, but you were fast asleep already.” One hand found its way to Merlin’s cheek, rubbing, the warmth of his palm feeling lovely against his chilled skin. Merlin felt a massive weight lift from his back at Arthur’s caring words. Knowing that he had not been rejected, make him want to collapse into Arthur’s arms, unburdening himself from the stress of everything.

“I’m fine, just a bit tired from the journey.” He smiled genuinely at Arthur, feeling touched by his concern.

“Sit down, I’ll tell you about what has been decided.” Arthur was suddenly guiding him across the room to the table set up in the centre, and all but pushed Merlin into a chair covered with thick blankets.

“As you might expect, my father doesn’t completely believe you, and he wants to keep an eye on you.”

Merlin bit at his lower lip, “and you?”

“Of course I believe you. I actually know you unlike my father.”

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear you say that.” Arthur squeezed Merlin’s hand which was sat on the edge of the table. “Now you better tell me what’s going on?”

~

It was weird, being in Camelot without the knowledge that he would be returning home. Initially he had found himself slightly isolated, knowing almost no one, and being a prince, which make it hard for Merlin to approach someone on level terms. Whenever anyone spotted him coming close they would clam up, assuming the typical polite lilt of someone talking to their superior.

He realised it would take him a while to convince people that they need not worry about being overly polite with him, in fact he would prefer if people treated him as an equal. It allowed him to better know how to work to help people if they were honest with him, rather than just brushing him off with plaintiffs, and what they thought he wanted to hear.

At least some of the Camelot knights were companionable, having heard about him from the Dyfed knights. 

Sir Gwaine was especially friendly, making a point always invade Merlin’s personal space, when Arthur wasn’t around to see of course. He was never inappropriate, just very friendly in a touchy-feely kind of manner.

He also got to know a couple of other knights, Sirs Leon, Lancelot and Percival, all of whom seemed to be Arthur’s men rather than Uther’s, always checking in with the prince before carrying out any orders.

They were a nice comfort to Merlin, whilst most people doubted the possibility of him actually being pregnant, they accepted it as a fact without question.  
~

He paused hands still on the smooth leather as he clicked his belt into place. The belt had always fit comfortably, having been tailor made to Merlin's slim form but now, it felt slightly tighter.

He spread his fingers, pressing slightly against his stomach. It didn't feel any different.  
It was a surreal thought for him that maybe the baby bump was already starting to form.

Looking up he sort the mirror positioned just a little to his left. He stepped in front of it awake that it was highly unlikely he would see and visible differences, but at the same time unable to stop himself from doing so.

What greeted his was eye was of course the same view as normally; tall, slightly too skinny prince, with pale skin and dark hair that often fell in a mess. The thought that soon enough he would be showing visibly make him feel weird, it still wasn’t a situation he was completely at ease with, but at least his morning sickness had almost passed. He couldn’t picture what he would look like in a few months, and decide it was best to not dwell on it, whatever happened would happen.

Starring his reflection in the eye for a few moments more, he forced his hands to drop to his sides. There maybe be nothing different to see, but people would certainly notice if he went about with his hands on his middle.

Shaking his head, he smoothed his shirt fabric down once more, before turning away, he needed to go meet with Morgana, the king’s ward who was meant to be informing him on some of the specifics of Camelot’s politics.

He was a little nervous about properly meeting with lady, having not really interacted with her when he had been there the first time, finding her a little aloft and distant. She had not been in attention for a lot of the meeting he and Arthur had also attended, apparently this was due to her suffering almost daily from nightmares leaving her exhausted.

Even knowing this however Merlin struggled to feel particularly reassured, not able to reconcile the cold expression he had seen with what he had been told.

Giving his stomach one last rub, he left the room, making sure to lock it before he left.  
~

As was to be expected Balinor could not stay in Camelot for the entire duration of Merlin’s pregnancy, so Merlin found himself out in the castle courtyard, this time on the steps rather than mounting his horse ready to leave.

He found it strange to be watching his father leave him basically alone in a foreign kingdom, and he suspected if Arthur hadn’t slipped his hand into his own with a gentle squeeze, he might have found himself crying. He remained on the steps until his father’s party had completely vanished, grateful that the other prince remained with him rather than returning inside like everyone else.

It was then that Merlin suddenly realised that no matter Uther’s opinion of him, he would be safe as long as he was with Arthur.

~

“Your father hates me.” Merlin said, flopping back into his chair, his hand automatically going to his stomach. He was now noticeably pregnant, his stomach poked forwards in a way, which when compared with the rest of his build make it obvious that he hadn’t just gotten fat.  
Arthur frowned, crossing the room to come and sit beside him, "why would you say that?"  
“Because it’s true.”

Arthur opened his mouth to continue to protest, but Merlin cut him off.

“He either ignores me when we’re in the same room or if he can’t do that he will just glare.” That silenced Arthur, the Camelot prince falling into his thoughts as he tried to recall instances when his father and Merlin were in the same room.

“It’s just that all of this,” Arthur paused to gesture to the pair them, “it’s not what he was planning for me.”

“I didn’t plan for this either.”

“I know. I’m pretty sure the king was intending to marry me off to one of the princesses’ in Northumberland, and he’s just angry that he’s no longer in control.”

“As long as he leaves me alone, I suppose.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything I promise.” Arthur punctuated his words with a kiss to Merlin’s lips. “Why don’t I distract you with something else, hm?” The blond man reached down, seeking Merlin’s crotch. He quickly vacated his chair, straddling Merlin’s lap, to as to get a better angle for another kiss.

Merlin moaned as fingers make contact, his eyes flickering as he leant into another kiss with Arthur.

“Distract away.” Merlin managed to get out between kisses and his gasps as Arthur’s fingers continued their exploration.

Eager, Merlin slid an arm around Arthur’s waist, tugging him closer, and sliding fingers under his shirt.

“Maybe we should- move somewhere more comfortable?” Arthur nodded into the kiss, and stood up, grinning as Merlin whimpered at the loss of contact.

They undressed on their way over to the bed, leaving clothes where they fell, too preoccupied to care exactly what happened to them.

Arthur pushed Merlin down onto his back, lifting the dark haired prince’s legs and placing them on his shoulders.

Arthur then took his time slicking up his finger and his cock, enjoying Merlin’s wanton look.  
When he finally breached Merlin the prince cried out, arching his back and trying to press Arthur’s fingers deeper until they brushed that sweet spot.

He took his time opening Merlin slowly, making sure that he was not in any discomfort, until finally he was ready to take Arthur’s cock.

He took a long moment to prepare, but once he entered between them they set a quick rhyme, both had missed the other when Merlin had left the kingdom, and now after the stress, they both wanted something quick and dirty.

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax. Merlin coming first, and as his muscles tightened around Arthur, bringing him to completion too.

Pulling out, Arthur lay down next to Merlin, letting one hand rest gently on the other’s stomach. He stroked his fingers across the pale skin, whilst they both took the opportunity to calm back down.

Merlin smiled lazily at Arthur, “thank you,” before he kissed him again.

~

"What are you doing today?" Merlin asked over his shoulder, while he rifled through their now shared wardrobe for one of his shirts.

"I am overseeing the training of the new knights this morning, and after I had a meeting with Leon to discuss the progress they are making. " Arthur said in reply. Merlin nodded, with a hum as he pulled out one of his red shirts, he pulled it over his head no problem, but when the fabric reached his stomach he noticed that it pulled tight, and fall as far as it used too.  
The top still covered his stomach completely, but it sat awkward over it, and no matter how he tugged he couldn't get it right.

Frowning he slid his belt behind his back, thinking it would maybe help, but trying to bring the ends of the one sized piece of leather together was a lesson in futility.

Staring at the ends he held in each hand he spoke.

"Arthur." Though he didn't intend it, there was a tremble in his voice, one that had Arthur instantly snapping his head up.

"Merlin?"

"I- ummm..." He coughed, "I can't do my belt up... It's too small."

"Well you are getting bigger, Merlin it's hardly unexpected."

"Did you just call me fat?" The tremble from before was more pronounced, but Arthur failed to realise the cause.

"Ah, well..."

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen!" The shout was followed swiftly by the bang of Merlin's door slamming shut.

Merlin sat himself on his bed, knees as close to his chest as he could get them, his blanket pulled up past his ears and wrapped tightly around him.

With each blink tears threatened to spill down his face, but for now they make his vision blur, details sliding in and out of focus.

He was aware of Arthur knocking from his room, of him asking what was wrong, but he could summon no urge to answer him.

~

It took Arthur a moment to register exactly what it was that had happened, his mind instantly flicking back to when Merlin had first come to Camelot, and how he had easily rebuked jabs about his weight before.

Standing his eyes fell on the belt Merlin had been holding, it having long fallen to the ground when the prince had stormed out, shutting his door shut firmly between them. He frowned, taking an aborted step towards the, belt before springing on his heel and instead going to the door.

His hand hovered over the handle, wondering whether to go straight in or to try seek permission first. Merlin's expression flashed before his eyes, making the depiction for him.  
Knocking three times he called.

"Merlin? Are you alright? What's wrong." He was sure the other prince could hear him, but when no answer was forthcoming, he knocked again, louder.

Sighing he pushed door open a crack, not wanting to startle Merlin, and to give him some privacy if he desired it.

"Hello? Merlin?"

Still no response.

Pushing the door fully open, he quickly spotted the blanketed figure of his soon to be husband.

He took a slowly step inside his shoulders and expression dropping as he just caught the sound of a choked of sob.

"Merlin..." Arthur crossed the rest of the distance between them in. Waiting a heartbeat, he perched himself besides him on the edge of the bed, "what's wrong?"

He rested a gentle hand on Merlin's back trying to provide some comfort.

A few seconds passed, but slowly Merlin turned to him, red rimmed eyes making him look completely pitiful. Distressed blue eyes met his, and found himself leaning in close, sliding his arm out to wrap Merlin in a half hug.

"You called me fat." The words were slightly muffled from under the blanket, and eyes broke their connection.

"Merlin... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, you should know that by now." Arthur chided gently. "You're ridiculously skinny for a knight, even one who mostly uses magic. You're just pregnant right now that effects your body in a lot of ways."

"I know, it's just- my emotions are all over the place, and this whole thing..." He pulled a hand free of his blanket, waving it wearily in the air, to try and encompass the whole situation. "Until this happened I didn't even know it was a possibility, and now everyone thinks I'm a freak."

“Merlin, no one thinks that.”

“Don't lie to me Arthur.” He scowled turning away.  
“I’m not lying, I’m serious here.”

Dark blue eyes swivelled in his direction, peering out from under dark lashes.  
Silence fell between them for a moment.

“Come on you can't spend all day in bed.” That prompted an eyebrow raise in challenge from Merlin, as if the prince knew perfectly well if he wanted to spend the whole time in bed then he very well would. “You can wear one of my shirts until we can get you new clothes made. Mine are a lot looser than yours are.” Arthur offered and Merlin smiled, liking the thought of being able to keep something of Arthur’s with him the whole day.

“But first you have to get out of bed.” Arthur stood giving Merlin’s hair a ruffle, before holding a hand out to him. 

~ 

Black patches danced across his vision, and he stumbled forwards. He reached out with his hands desperate to steady himself on something, though aware of an odd, almost numbness in them.

He gave his head a shake instantly regretting the decision as it made him wobble even more. Merlin was sure he would have fallen had it not been for someone coming to his rescue.

“Woah, there are you alright?” Strong hands were on his shoulders, steadying.

“Yes, just- I’m fine.” Despite his words he found himself leaning a lot of his weight into the support. Blinking slowly his vision finally cleared, and he realised who it was that was holding him.

“Gwaine!”

“Afternoon, there my lord.” The knight answered in his now familiar silky tone.  
“What are you doing here?”

“I was just going for a wonder, and saw you on my travels. It’s a good thing I stopped, are you feeling alright?”

“Yes, I just stood up too quickly.” Merlin blinked heavily a few more times, “Thank you.”  
“You have to be careful with the little one on board now.” Gwaine rested a hand lightly on Merlin’s bump, eyes focused intently on his face to gauge whether that was alright.

He felt heat colour his cheeks, still embarrassed about having the situation pointed out so directly.

There was a sharp cough from behind them, which make Merlin jump. The pair looked around neither knowing who to expect, and then both surprised to find prince Arthur there.

“Sir Gwaine, what may I ask are you doing?” The question was coupled with a pointed eyebrow raise.

“Nothing that I’m sure you’re imagining, rather just coming to the rescue.” Gwaine said, finally stepping away from Merlin, in a move to try and placate Arthur.

“You know I don’t believe that for one moment, Gwaine, but thank you for assisting Merlin.”

“My pleasure.” He gave a shallow bow, “and you know I would never try and come between two people as clearly smitten as you two.” He added after a short pause, directing a wink at Merlin, making the prince blush even harder.

“Don’t you have training to get to?” Arthur said meaningfully, step up besides Merlin, and wrapping one arms loosely around his shoulders. Merlin melted into the touch with a small hum.

The knight gave a mock salute, before sauntering out of the room.

~

Merlin felt sick.

Not, for once because of morning sickness, luckily he had stopped having that almost two weeks ago. No, the reason he felt sick now was down to pure nerves. In a little over three hours, he would be getting married to Arthur.

Don't misunderstand of course he was elated to be spending the rest of his life with Arthur. The problem was, when it came to the actual ceremony. Having all of Camelot's noble class, watching his every move judging him. His father and mother had spent countless hours trying to train these insecurities out of Merlin, they had succeeded in part, but there were somethings that would probably never change.

He stared at his ceremony robes, hung up on the back of his wardrobe door, blue and red fabrics almost unnaturally bright in the morning sunlight.

Someone would be arriving shortly to help dress him and help him prepare, but for now he was alone, only the potion Gaius had sent up earlier to try and calm his nerves, as company. He hadn't even taken a sip from his yet, worry that it would end up disagreeing with his already unsettled stomach and make him be sick, but as he glanced down a slightly trembling hands, deciding it was a risk worth taking.

Downing the liquid in one gulp he grimaced, throwing the bottle onto his bed, and grabbing a cup of water and swallowing a few mouthfuls to chase the taste away.

Hands free again he wrung them nervously, pale fingers going even paler under the stress he placed on them.

His door was opened as one of the many servants assigned to him for the day entered, collecting his specially made robe for the event. He watched in silence as the clothes were lain out on his bed, the many intricate layers and ties appearing confusing beyond belief.

He was then directed to a chair, as another servant arrived, moving directly over to work on straightening Merlin’s hair.

The ministrations were gentle, and Merlin soon found himself relaxing under their hands as they worked in combination with the potion. His eyes were just drifting closed when the servant finished, withdrawing, with a shallow bow.

“We need to dress you now, sire.”

Merlin huffed a breath as he stood, at nearing six months he was starting to have troubles standing easily, but using the arms rests he was able to get himself upright.

He was made to lift his arms, so his shirt could be easily removed, before between them the servants set about dressing him in each of the pieces that make up his outfit.

After a good ten minutes draping and tying, they got Merlin out of his trousers and into pitch black ones made of a much thicker fabric. Five minutes more and his thin, silver circlet crown was placed on his head.

He was directed to stand in front of his mirror, and was shocked at what he saw.

The tailor had obviously noted that bright colours tended to match with Merlin’s pale skin, as above the black trousers sat a royal blue shirt, held in place by a slim red belt, crossed by another equally thin one on a deep green hue, sat just below his waist. Matching red cuffs had been tied at his wrists, along with a collar which was set inside the fabric of the shirt, so it just poked out over the top, highlighting the visible edges of his collar bones.

The was a light, short cloak, in the green of his home kingdom set loosely on his shoulders, edged in the traditional blue, and secured with smooth green ribbon around his neck. A small dragon matching the Camelot crest embroidered over his heart, whilst a quick spin revealed the Dyfed horse positioned between his shoulder blades.

Though he was used to he being dressed in clothes of the highest quality, it was incredible to be in clothes which such effort had been taken over their design and fit. He swallowed heavily, eyes seeking out one of the servants in the mirror.

Upon noticing Merlin’s attention, they nodded, escorting him to the door, where one of the servants left the room going on ahead.

~  
It turned out that the servant had gone to make sure everyone else was prepared, and Merlin saw him again when he met with his father outside of the closed doors of the great hall.  
Along the way, he had noticed that the castle had been decorated with the kingdom’s flag as well as the odd bouquet of bright flowers.

His father was dressed in his armour, his own floor length cloak sweeping the ground with every step.

Directing a nervous smile at his father, Merlin tried to still his hands against his legs as they waited for the door to be opened. Once they were, Merlin narrowed in on, Arthur feeling his breath catch in his throat as he drank him in with his eyes.

Everything else seemed to fade away, and before Merlin knew it he was stood opposite Arthur, their hands clasped as the traditional ribbon was draped over their wrists, and woven around their hands. They locked eyes, having to suppress smiles in light of trying to remain at least vaguely serious.

By the time the ceremony was completed, Merlin and Arthur were pressed side by side, revelling in being officially joined to one another.

Uncountable nobles and knights congratulated them as the evening progressed, not one of them held even a trace of disapproval that had been present up until now. Something that Merlin found himself extremely thankful for, if he was going to be living here in the future he wanted to get off on the right foot with the kingdom’s subjects. Though of course Uther maintained his usual distance, but Morgana made appeared with her own words of congratulations. Merlin had finally gotten the chance to know the know at least a little better, so he felt at greater ease with her there.

There was also Merlin’s parents there, both having made the time out of their schedule to be there when their only child got married. His mother had given in to her tears during the ceremony, and now was all but gushing over him and Arthur, whilst his father kept up a proud but still fairly neutral expression.

By the time everyone had retired for the night, Merlin was exhausted and an ache had started up in his back and feet. Making his way back to their room, was a slow process, even with Arthur supporting him as they went.

“You had better be ready to give me a massage when we’re back in the room.” Merlin muttered, as they rounded and corner, Arthur slipping a hand over Merlin’s stomach, rubbing small circles.

“Of course, let's just get back their first.”

~

Arthur brushed a hand do the side of his horse’s neck, a small reward for it behaving as always. Turning around observing that the rest of the party were almost ready to go. Giving the girth one last check, he prepared to mount, when loud voices behind him broke through his thoughts.

Seeking the source of the voices he expected to see a lord disciplining their servant, or something of that nature- he was not expecting to see Merlin and his current guards arguing on the castle steps.

Heaving a sigh, Arthur passed his reins off to the nearest person, paying no mind to whoever that was.

Now focused on the other prince, he could hear what was being said.

"I'm not going to break it you let me out if your sights for one second!"

"But, sire. The king commands that you not o be let outside of the castle without his permission. 

"Permission! Why would I need his permission he's not my king." Merlin scowled, crossing his arms above his belly. "I have half a mind to go back home."

The guards looked stricken at this, and Arthur decided he'd better intervene before anything else happened.

"You two, you're dismissed."

"B-" one of the guards attempted.

"No buts, if my father asks, tell him _prince_ Merlin is with me." He made sure to place extra emphasis on Merlin's title, reminding them that they really had no right ordering him around.

"Yes, sire." They both bowed before hurrying back into the castle.  
Satisfied, Arthur turned to Merlin.

"Causing trouble again?"

"Oh shut up. Just because we're married now doesn't give your father, or his guards the right to order me about." Arthur nodded rather the replying knowing Merlin spoke the truth. He returned to his horde, but made sure to keep aware of where Merlin was, not at all surprised when the man followed him.

"Going somewhere, are we?"

"Well you did tell the guards I would be with you, so obviously I'm coming with you."  
Arthur rolled his eyes, but waved for a servant to go fetch Merlin a horse.

"You are aware of course that if you feel any discomfort at all you're to tell me straight away, all right?"

Merlin huffed a breath.

"Yes, your highness." Just then the servant arrived back with Merlin's horse, and set about assisting Merlin onto it, the prince obviously slightly less mobile the usual.

Once Merlin was settled into the saddle, he turned back to Arthur, an expectant look on his face.

“Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you.” Arthur said with an eye roll.

“Because you love me.” Merlin said with a cheeky wink, kicking his horse into a walk.

~

Merlin uttered a moan as he rolled over, one arm wrapping itself around his distended stomach, fingers splaying over smooth skin. Sleep had started to come difficult recently between the vary kicking, and the aches the extra weight left him with.

He peaked one eye open, checking whether Arthur was still asleep. Often he would end up waking his husband, as a result of his tossing and turning, so now he made an extra effort not to disturb him, knowing he had lots to deal with during the day time.

Now he took the time to just admire Arthur's form. From his strong facial features, to the smooth plane of his chest which was half visible under their blanket. He resisted the urge to touch him, instead drawing soothing patterns over his abdomen trying to settle the baby enough for him to drift back off. Wincing as a kick landed against his ribs he closed his eyes again, taking deep slow breaths.

He resigned himself to not getting any sleep for hours, closing his eyes once again, and taking slow, deep breaths.

Another hand joined his, briefly startling him, so he reopened his eyes, only to be met with Arthur’s own open ones, glistening slightly in the weak moonlight.

With Arthur’s stronger hand now directing his, Merlin found himself relaxing quickly, slipping inch by inch closer to sleep. 

~

The first thing Merlin was aware of was a shooting pain, radiating out from his abdomen. He eyes peeled blearily open, trying to focus on something through the pain.

As it subsided, he pushed himself weakly in to a sitting position, realising he was in his spare bed, having gone to take a nap an hour or so previous.

Gingerly he swung his legs over the side of the bed, that’s when he noticed that his trousers were damp. Feeling blood drain from his face Merlin realised what this meant.

He stumbled to his feet with difficulty, knowing he had to find someone, anyone to get help. All but throwing the door open as his whole weight fell against it.

Out in the corridor, he leant against the wall as another wave of pain hit, forcing him to double over, lest he end up on the ground.

Someone must have heard his cry of pain, as suddenly a guard was there, hand on his shoulder, asking what was wrong.

“The baby- Ah, you have to get Arthur, and the physician-” he stuttered out between harsh breaths.

“Stay here.” The guard said, turning and all but running down the corridor, before he had a chance to hear Merlin mutter that he didn’t think he could leave even if he wanted to.

Luckily it didn’t take long for Arthur to arrive, panicked as didn’t know exactly what was wrong, just that it was something to do with the baby.

“Merlin!” He skidded to a halt, besides Merlin who was now sat on the floor unable to remain standing throughout the contractions. “What’s wrong? Talk to me.” Arthur’s voice was full of fear and worry, this mind flashing to the knowledge that his mother had died during his own birth.

“The baby, it’s coming- ah!” He cried out again as another contraction hit, finding one of Arthur’s hands and squeezing, hard.

“Okay, the physician should be here soon, but is there anything I can do to help?” He pressed his free hand to Merlin’s forehead, wiping back the fringe which had become plastered down with sweat.

“Help me to my bed?” The request came out quietly as Merlin was already feeling worn out.  
“Of course.” Arthur freed his hand and wrapped one around Merlin’s shoulders, and one under his knees lifting him easily into his arms. It was easy for Arthur to get Merlin to his bed as the door was left open.

Arthur was just getting Merlin settled when the physician arrived, bustling into the room with a bag full of equipment.

~

The actual birth took a long time, Merlin crying out as the pain started to become too much for him to handle. Besides he Arthur silently panicked, wanting to help his husband in some way but having nothing to beat up. Instead all he could do was hold his hand and offer encouragement and support as he could.

When finally, the baby arrived, the physician quickly wrapped what turned out to be a boy in some fresh clean blankets, checking his health. Before the bundle was passed to Arthur, and they moved back to tending on Merlin.

The prince was now almost as pale as the white sheet he lay on, his shirt drenched in sweat, and clinging to his skin. His blue eyes were open only a crack, pupils blown wide and dark as the wet hair plastered to his head.

“D’ay alrig’?” He slurred out, unable to sit up to see for himself.

“Yes, he’s perfect.” Arthur said smiling, giving Merlin’s hand a small squeeze. “You did perfectly.”

“Name?” Merlin asked, as they both realised with some embarrassment that they hadn’t really thought about a name.

“Um, how about Aethel?” Arthur said thinking back to the name one of the knights he had known as a child, but who had been killed in battle over ten years ago.

“That’s lovely Arthur.” Merlin smiled, managing to shakily lift one arm to reach the other prince’s cheek.

“Welcome to Camelot, Aethel.” 

~  
Six months later and Merlin was completely recovered, Aethel was growing well and had somehow managed to slowly bring Uther round to the fact that Merlin was a permanent member of his family. 

Currently Merlin and Arthur were enjoying some time away from the castle, just the two of them. They had set up a picnic in a sheltered field, and were enjoying feeding each other fresh fruits.

“When we get back you need to teach me how to counter magic.” Arthur said, licking away the juice that covered Merlin’s finger.

“You sure you can handle that?” Merlin said flicking his own tongue out to lick at his lips.  
“Of course, besides you still own me that re-match.” Arthur said with a wink as he leant forwards, abandoning Merlin’s fingers and pressed his lips against Merlin’s, drawing out a long moan. As they parted Merlin responded.

“Well I certainly can’t let you down, now can I?”

The end


End file.
